In movable X-ray imaging systems, for example mobile C-arm systems, the positioning is of importance for optimal image quality and also for the ease of use. As an example, during an operation or intervention, the X-ray imaging system can be moved at least partially for different purposes. For example, a fluoroscopy projection image is acquired, and the X-ray imaging system is moved to a different position afterwards in order to provide free space for the operation procedure. The X-ray imaging system can also be moved to a different position for acquiring different images from different directions. After or during an operation, it may further be necessary to acquire a further image of the same region of interest, preferably in at least a similar viewing position. Therefore, the movable X-ray imaging arrangement is moved once again to the initial position. As an example, this may happen multiple times during especially longer operations. In order to be able to achieve the same or at least nearly the same position, external position tracking is used, for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,548. However, it has been shown that external position tracking devices mean additional equipment costs and increased equipment clutter in the operation room and sometimes even have workflow limitations. Further, also integrated sensors are used. However, integrated sensors also mean additional costs and require the operator's attendance and knowledge for aligning and positioning.